


Within You

by weary



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Conjoined, M/M, Persuasion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weary/pseuds/weary
Summary: It's control. Hannibal dreadfully knows this.





	Within You

They've said things to each other. Quiet and diluted words, syllables under the muffle of water. And just beside Will's ear, Hannibal purrs a song beneath the milk of moonlight and the blood spills like paint. 

The same strings are wrapped around Hannibal's wrist. He sometimes cannot sleep. There's a fluttering in the hallway caused by an open window; the curtains seem like fleeing people. He closes it and returns back into his bed where he hears the same fluttering. Over and over again. The noise seems imbedded into the back of his skull, it seems to live there without peace.

Hannibal succumbs to the open window when Will Graham flashes into his mind with no caution. It's an odd kind of writing. The air between them both, the separation. They both have movements in them, shared and never properly contained. They both whisper into each other and they both move to the directions. 

It's control. Hannibal dreadfully knows this. 

They see each other the next day. A session. Finally, together.

It's the knowledge, the compression of wind against Will when he opens the front door and steps out into the world. He can feel someone in that movement, in that innocent step. The dogs run, he stays. Something compels him to close his eyes and imagine. Touch. 

Hannibal feels a texture on his bare palm. It's Will, he knows. It's always him somehow, in the very air. 

The dreams aren't strange enough. 

_I have dreams._

Will says over dinner. Over the meat. He's gifted Hannibal this. He's let the words flow through him, he's let his morals roam. 

_What about?_

They shower together. They watch everything disappear. Run from their feet. 

_Us._

Will hopes he hasn't forgotten himself. The man before. The man before _him._

_Let's leave._ Will says, _Let's leave together._

 

 

 


End file.
